


indigo lips and moonlight

by BelievingOreo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Dry Humor, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Romantic murder, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelievingOreo/pseuds/BelievingOreo
Summary: An undercover mission with a lot of distractions on the side. Reaper really isn't going to be happy when they return, but it's fine after all the concept of love and justice will keep our heroines safe. Sombra's pretty sure that Gabe will be proud of them for taking down someone who resembled the villains from his childhood though and that's close enough.





	indigo lips and moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> i did my best and i could never fix this how i want it to be so here it is! does this even need 2 b tagged mature idk but i hauled my butt 2 get this 2 b the 69th fic in the tag even tho im 2 late rip its all ok
> 
>  **EDIT 9/9/17:** revisiting this months l8er 2 actually edit this monster hope its more readable now
> 
> [mood song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxehTrUTo0A)

The ship is shaking lightly, its engines loud as Sombra looks into the dimly lit mirror trying and failing for the past minute to get the earring into her ear. Talon couldn’t even bother sending out a better ship for the mission, something about how it would be a waste if a better one was destroyed because of some dumb mistake either her or Widowmaker made. Which the idea in of itself is ridiculous considering how behind Reaper, (who was somewhere else in the ship overseeing them) they were Talon’s top operatives, just because it was their first solo mission together didn’t mean the two were total rookies.

A sultry voice interrupts the whining in her head, “Do you remember the plan?”

Sombra laughs at her partner. “Por favor Araña, I should be the one asking you,” turning her head Sombra notices Widowmaker. She always notices her actually but this is a special moment; Widowmaker has just the cutest purse of her lips and is wearing a deep plum fitted suit. It’s sleek, it’s feminine, it’s exactly in Sombra’s interests. She’ll have to thank Gabe for this later.

“....top that?” Sombra nodded, her eyes still not leaving the sight before her, mindlessly agreeing before her mind snapped back and she raised her eyes to meet Widowmaker’s, whose eyebrows were also raised. Quick she had to think of something.

“I’d love to stop admiring beauty, but I’m not going to.” Sombra's words held a smug tone and her mouth shaped into a smirk, as if this was just anyone she was flirting with and not the emotionless assassin Widowmaker was. She was hoping for a reaction, anything positive would do but as it was all she received was a scoff.

Continuing on as if nothing had happened was a skill Sombra had finely tuned since her early days with Los Muertos. So as Widowmaker turned around and was about to pull her hair into the ever constant ponytail Sombra spoke again, “That’ll be too recognizable, it’s a miracle you can walk out on the streets on a normal day. Look, is it ok if I try something?” Asking was something that she always had to do, even just bumping into Widowmaker could lead into being pushed into the ground with an arm twisted behind someone's back.

Widowmaker’s arms slowly lowered, her hair falling in waves against her back and legs. Well, that was an invitation if anything Sombra decided. Slowly approaching her as you would a lioness, Sombra began to split her hair all into sections and started from the top and was slowly braiding down Widowmaker’s head. With the thickness and length of the hair it would take quite a while, luckily they still had an hour till the ship reached the drop off point.

Sombra was halfway down her back when Widowmaker spoke softly as if pained, “Why are you doing this.” It wasn’t a question, it was a plead. Whether or not it was to stop or continue Sombra wasn’t quite sure, it was possible maybe Amélie didn’t know either.

“Just a little while longer…. Ok?” By now Sombra was close to the ends and was reaching around the other gently to grab a hair tie. Instead her hand met cold fingers, they held on for a bit before passing one to her. She needed to back off and she needed to do it now, as much as Sombra wanted to get closer and learn about Widowmaker and thus consequently Amélie, she wasn’t ready for what that really meant. Quickly tying off her hair Sombra stepped back and admired her work.

With a deep breath Widowmaker returned back to herself and turned her head looking at the braid. “This will do.” Was all she said, decisive and cold, the perfect assassin was back. Sombra nodded, her throat tight as she turned back to her own mirror and looked herself in the eyes as she styled her own hair into gentle waves. Now wasn’t the time for these feelings of wanting to be closer, to comfort, to things she can’t even solidify in fear of it. It was hard enough getting to this point of agreed friendship.

They passed the remaining time hiding weapons and discussing the mission. The target was a woman named Freya, she worked for Vishkar as some head of security, Sombra wasn’t sure about the details. No, what she was focused on was the fact that they were to infiltrate a party and secretly recover a hard drive with information on it, because due to the worldwide hacking attacks Vishkar has moved most all their information back onto flash drives. Flash drives. Sombra cringed just at the thought of those archaic things. The party though, the both of them dressed up, dancing to blend in with the crowd. She tried to deny it, but Sombra was excited for something that could be a date almost. As romantic as murder could even be she reasoned.

Eventually the ship reached the drop point just outside the city where a car waiting would take them directly to the mission. The ride was mostly silent, Sombra mused over what to say to break the ice.

“Hey Widowmaker what do you call a spider undercover?” That wasn’t it, but it’s too late now.

“What.”

“A SPY-der!” Sombra was laughing, because god even if she was afraid of any negative reaction and the awkward atmosphere, it was still a hilarious joke to her. She didn’t hear a sound from Widowmaker, but a quick glance over showed that even though she pinched eyebrows, the corners of her mouth were twitching up against the ever present neutral expression.

Even though she was visibly conflicted Amélie eventually settled on pursing her lips, “I believe that is the reason this is our first solo mission and Reaper is still waiting back on the ship.” Constipated like when you really needed to poop but every laxative known to man wasn’t getting it out was what Sombra thought, in this metaphor she was the laxative for Widowmaker’s constipation, Amélie being the poop. Everyone else would just call it an aftereffect of the brainwashing.

Sombra made a face at that before grinning, her reply ready, “Really? I thought it was fate smiling down on us with a semi-proper date.” This was actually a dangerous phrase, any insinuation of feelings of any sort toward Widowmaker that were beyond coworkers would end with a stern “We are not friends” and either a quick exit or becoming invisible and not worth even a pass over glance. She was really sticking her neck out here.

The only response from Widowmaker was a pair of rolled eyes and another pinched (constipated, Sombra’s traitorous mind supplied) expression.

Huh.

Well that was new now wasn’t it.

Sombra was still in a mild state of shock, her mouth weakly smiling like it had been a joke, Widowmaker herself seems a little frozen and shocked when the car they were both in suddenly stopped. There was no signal beyond the door opening and someone offering a hand to her. She took it but didn’t actually use it, instead choosing to squeeze painfully showing who had the dominance in this interaction. Exiting the car, Sombra turned around and watched as Widowmaker exited the car after her. She was completely ignoring the man outside waiting to help.

“Damn Araña, you sure won’t accept any help will you,” Sombra smirked at the challenging gaze Widowmaker sent her. Somehow the interruption and the teasing had given both the excuse they needed to forget what had just happened before.

“Of course not. Now it’s time to do our job,” Widowmaker offered her arm to Sombra and after a couple of seconds of staring she continued. “You said this was something that could be a date. Why not make it one? We should attend as lovers... for the mission.”

The hope that was building up in Sombra died at that very last word. It would just be for the mission, clinging to Widowmaker’s arm and walking like a couple, looking at each other with emotions that can’t be described with words. These were all things she wanted, and even if it was fake Sombra would do it. Not for the mission, because surely there were other possible ways to be without suspicion something Widowmaker should also know, but for her own selfish desires. If nothing else Sombra was a self serving creature, so yes, she decided she would hold onto WIdowmaker’s arm and follow her into the party.

Walking through the entrance of the grand hall of the hotel they painted quite the picture. One woman walking with refined grace escorting another who had a light air yet also power. Sombra swept her eyes over the room quickly locating the entrance to the ballroom holding the party and the stairway to the upper floors. Gently tugging on Widowmaker’s arm, she led them silently up the stairs. 

Before the mission Sombra studied the floor plan and learned where all the guests would be staying. Still leading Widowmaker, Sombra was heading towards the corner with the least amount of guests. When they reached the farthest corner, Sombra placed her hand onto the door lock hacking it so they could easily open the door as needed. Ever since walking into the building things between the two were quiet and serious as they finally entered the mind spaces needed for missions. She broke that atmosphere with a flourish, “And here we are! The place where the magic happens! Also known as ‘le repaire des amoureux’ to you French.” Sombra spoke with a laugh in her voice and a grin on her face.

Widowmaker’s mouth twitched and her eyes narrowed but she once again only looked mildly annoyed at Sombra’s antics. Yet, this time she didn’t even deign the terrible joke a response. Instead choosing to survey the room with a scrutinizing eye, “ This… is not what I prefer, but neither is the mission,” She turned to Sombra with the same critical look, “but it, like you will do.”

She turned around and started to pull the rooms curtains and dimming the lights to near darkness as she spoke again, “Sombra go down and find the target. Your charm will easily bring her here for me.” Sombra made a face while Widowmaker’s back was still turned, when she also turned around ready to head out she paused with her hand on the door handle. Both women holding their breath for something.

Taking a deep breath, Sombra took one step forward ready to get the mission over with. “Well it’s time to go and use my charms I guess. I’ll be back with the target, use the earpiece if there’s any changes or threats. I’ll let you know when I find her,” and with that she continued out at a brisk pace, her dress trailing after her.

The walk through the halls and back down the stairs into the main hall was short, and it was quiet. Putting on her best display of carefully natural seduction, Sombra walked towards the large doors that lead into the ballroom. She paused at the doors, there was no one here to open the door for guests which was something she’d always imagine to be at these snooty events. No instead it was just her and these easily two and then some meter doors, sure Sombra has some muscle but by god it really wasn’t enough to open this as gracefully as she’d like.

So she stood there for a few minutes, mostly debating how she was going to do this, but also partly just postponing going into the party where she had to “charm” the target, as Widowmaker so easily put it. Sure is easy to say when you’re not the one who has feelings for a woman who isn’t herself and is without any real agency. Especially when you are said woman. 

Oh god. That wasn’t supposed to be put into words. Suddenly whatever Sombra was feeling she felt ten times more intensely, putting vague thoughts and feelings into words tended to do that she reasoned. She stood there for perhaps another minute hands tightening and untightening in mild panic. It’s been a total of five minutes of awkwardly standing at the large doors by this point, oh she could hear Gabe now calling her an idiot and to just open the door. Literally and metaphorically at this point.

A hand connected to an arm went past her on her right side (what else would follow the hand you idiot Sombra chastised herself), quickly followed by another on her left; effectively shocking Sombra out of her self induced panic. What a bad shape for her to be supposedly working in if something like this can surprise her, the two arms didn’t match which would’ve been confusing if not for how Sombra had jumped back and bumped into the shoulders of two different men. How embarrassing, she hoped Widowmaker hadn’t yet activated the camera that was hidden in the pendant on Sombra’s neck or around the rooms. 

A soft giggle broke the stream of consciousness that was Sombra at the moment, it was just a happy sound, like this moment was one of the greatest simple pleasures in this person’s life. Ultimately, it was cute. Real cute. Her type of cute.

Backing up as the two men behind her opened the door, Sombra chanced a peek at the source of the unbelievably cute laugh. Of course it was her, Freya, also known as the target of the mission. The person who she has to seduce, or as Widowmaker would so bitterly say give the “widow’s kiss.” She truly was the epitome of cute, Sombra would really have the time of her life flirting with this woman if it weren’t for the mission. Actually, even if it weren’t the mission, Sombra’s feelings for Widowmaker were especially making it hard to even just feel any desire to her for the mission’s sake. Well, at least she found the target before entering the party?

As soon as the doors were open wide enough, Sombra did her best to glide through (she’s never been quite as good at the uppity rich act as Widowmaker, no she was more suited to the more casual behaviors she had growing up on the streets). The inside was perhaps the most grand setting she’s ever seen yet alone been apart of, all the guests donned heavy makeup with dramatic hair and dress. Sombra tried to hide the sneer, but ultimately it didn’t exactly work. There was another giggle behind her, the target had seen her.

“Not very fond of these parties huh? Neither am I, but it is part of my work,” Freya smiled looking at Sombra out of the corner of her eye and she stepped forward so they were next to one another.

Smiling and laughing bashfully Sombra played it off, she started to put some of her tactics to use. With a lowered head she looked up at Freya, matching her glance with one similar. The two shared a sort of secret smile, until at least Freya turned her gaze towards the room and the rest of the party. Sombra blanched watching the target she was supposed to seduce walk away with seemingly no intention or desire to interact with her more.

Spending the next hour, Sombra both enjoyed the party (read as: taking the free snacks and drinks) and kept an eye on the target. Freya seemed to be here more for the socializing than anything else. Guess even Vishkar needs people to kiss up to the higher class. Her bodyguards didn’t even seem to be paying much attention, either she truly wasn’t someone worth protecting (no doubt they had no idea how the information she held was truly worth), or they just believed the party was a perfectly safe situation. Ultimately it just made the job easier.

Eventually Sombra decided to take a small break, as she was heading up to the room Widowmaker was settled into, she finally heard the tiny voice her ear. “What are you doing? Why aren’t you doing your job.”

Sombra made a “pshhh” noise waving her hand in front of her and making a face, knowing that by now Widowmaker has the camera feed in her visor (hacking thanks to the great Sombra of course). “Relax chica…. We have plenty of time, the whole night!” She was turning the final corner and reached the door. She spoke again as she entered the room, “besides there’s only so much I can take at a time of all those fresas.” 

Beelining for the single bed, she quickly sat down to rest her feet from the huge heels she had on. Reaper asked Sombra why she would even have such a large pair if they were so painful, the only real explanation was that this was just to be expected. After all, with beauty came pain. 

“I don’t get what you have against strawberries? They are good fruits,” Widowmaker actually looked a little put off by this, she even had the small beginnings of a pout.

If she tried hard enough, Sombra could believe it was the part of Amélie that existed deep down causing the pout. After all, strawberries were her favorite treat. She had a feeling that it was something else though, something not quite Widowmaker but also, not quite Amélie. This wasn’t the time nor place to question who exactly the woman before her was becoming, for now she had to answer her question.

“You would be a fresa Amélie. A fresa is someone who is rich, rich and spoiled. Sometimes they have a nasally voice, we used to say it was God’s punishment for lifting their heads as much as they do.” Widowmaker huffed a laugh but then narrowed her eyes as she processed the insult, the gate to the actual person inside the killer that is Widowmaker was shut again.

“How dare you insult strawberries,” Ok so maybe she was wrong. Whoever this new forming person was, Sombra wanted to learn all about her.

“Yea well, I didn’t make it mean that, it’s just what we use.” She shrugged but paused to smile at the smirk and bright eyes Widowmaker had. Oh god, Sombra’s chest was tight, there was too many feelings inside her. She’s a hacker, a killer, an agent of Talon, she shouldn’t have feelings. None especially for the rose of Talon, the woman who killed her own husband simply because Talon said so.

The moment ended almost instantaneously, as Widowmaker caught herself. Her features hardened again as she came back to being Talon’s puppet. They both looked away from one another, Widowmaker because she had to control herself again and Sombra… well Sombra was pained not just from her own emotions but what Widowmaker had to do. So as much as it hurt to see her repress her personality, Sombra understood; there were dangers in showing too much to anyone within Talon, even Sombra could be someone who could report to their superiors that the brainwashing was giving way to a person underneath. 

Sombra swung her legs out to lean forward and stand up again, her feet rested and ready to go out again. That was enough of that she decided. Forcing a smile while looking back to Widowmaker who had moved to the window behind her and off to the side. She had pushed the curtain aside, only enough as to peek out and see what was below them.

“Come Araña, you said we would treat this as a date ‘for the sake of the mission,’” at this Sombra did her best to mock Widowmaker’s accent and tone, the grin after was genuine. “Dance with me. Let’s enjoy this while we have the open excuse.” Stepping over to Widowmaker she lightly placed her fingertips upon the dark sleeve of Widowmaker’s suit; when there was no outward flinch, she slowly slid them down to the cold purple hand below. 

It was actually Widowmaker who linked the tips of their fingers together, the touch was cold but also so gentle and timid. Not even daring to make a sound, Sombra returned the action by threading the rest of their fingers, still keeping a light loose hold as to not make it overwhelming. They stood there for several minutes looking outside the window watching hotel guests milling about outside.

Finally after what perhaps felt like an eternity to Sombra, a perfect eternity, a quiet eternity, but also a pained eternity, Widowmaker spoke again. Her voice was barely above a whisper, it was almost afraid but it was not weak. She was never weak. “That sounds reasonable, perhaps I can even find out as to why you seem to have suddenly lost all your abilities to seduce and charm someone else.”

When Sombra chanced a glance at Widowmaker out of the corner of her eye and was instantly trapped, unable to look away; there was a smile on her lips and in her eyes. A real smile. It was small and most likely done without her realizing, but it was there. The sight completely captured Sombra’s heart, with heat rushing to her face there was only one thought in her mind: I want to kiss her. 

They had flirted for months (well she did, Widowmaker generally responded in a cold manner, especially if she was teasing), tonight was the most successful so far. A kiss still seemed so far out of the reach. This was easily the slowest courtship Sombra has even been a part of, but it was also the one she was most invested in.

While lost in her thoughts, which admittedly she’s been doing a lot tonight, Widowmaker had met her gaze. The smile was gone but her expression was soft and warm. Sombra offered her own small smile, “Then let’s go, darling.” 

Widowmaker then scowled at her before blowing a huff of air, which broke the scowl and instead lead to a small quirk of her lips, “Yes ma petite ombre.” Sombra’s face instantly began to warm up again, if there was any away she was going to die it was by this woman and she was perfectly happy with that.

Taking advantage of the fact that their fingertips were still linked, Sombra used the feelings of warmth and affection in her chest to gather courage. She took a breath, getting all she could before moving her hand.

Ah.

There it is, one warm brown hand fully entangled with a pale lavender hand that was as cold as death almost. But not quite? Maybe it was the linked fingers from before, maybe it was something else but, it felt different.

Warmer. More alive perhaps?

But that shouldn’t have been possible, WIdowmaker’s heart was medically forced to be as slow as it was.

A small tug on her hand brought her back (again, though truth be told her mind was always with the woman next to her). Slowly dragging her eyes away from the miraculous beauty of their entwined hands Sombra froze; even though Widowmaker had a smile on her face, her eyes seemed to be shining and a little wet around the edges. Actually the closer she looked the more Sombra realized that even her smile was shaky. In a panic, Sombra tried to pull her hand away thinking that was the cause of the pained expression on Widowmaker’s face. 

Suddenly, in that short moment Amélie’s face hardened and she tightened her hold, completely refusing to let go. Everything about her in that moment was saying “don’t let go,” Sombra watched in a state of shock as a tear finally fell from one of her eyes. Sombra reached up with the hand that wasn’t being clenched to death and wiped it away. Neither woman said anything as they waited for her to gather herself again.

After a minute of this, Sombra gave a final squeeze of her hand before letting go to turn around and head towards the door again. “Come Arañita, it’s time to let yourself live again.” She opened the door and waited, posture strong and proud until Widowmaker turned around at which her face softened with affection.

When Widowmaker reached the door, Sombra linked their arms together and the pair walked through the hallway and back into the main lobby commanding a sense of strength. They were back to being the top agents Talon had, now was not the time for emotional toils. They were dangerous killers and they were in control. Or at least had to appear to be.

The pair entered the ballroom quietly but with distinction. Those not looking would not have noticed the two new guests, those nearby would be only looking at the two women who strode with confidence to the dance floor. Instantly, Widowmaker took the lead sweeping Sombra into a dance that only she knew the name of.

An hour passed like this, shared smiles and small jokes at one another filled the space–what little was left at least–between them both. Neither paid much attention to their surroundings, having completely forgotten where they were and why they were there. That is at least, until Reaper’s voice appeared in both women’s ears.

“What are you both doing.” His voice went straight past the regular annoyed and was closer to actual genuine anger, “You both have been there for half the night, the mission should’ve been done by now. The target is looking like she’s about to leave. If I see her outside the building alive, I will go down myself and kill everyone there and put in a report of your absolute incompetence. Which will of course lead to reconditioning for you WIdowmaker, and a reassignment for you, Sombra.”

Sombra nearly stumbled, she was hardly aware of WIdowmaker’s tightening grip which was perhaps the only thing keeping either woman standing. The cheeks rosy with merriment were now almost as pale and as cold as Widowmaker’s. Widowmaker herself was wide eyed staring at a point beyond Sombra as they stood still in the middle of the party. Sounds far away as hearts pounded, the world and slow while the mind was a blur. 

Without noticing, Sombra had pulled Amélie closer and buried her face into the cold lavender neck. The scent of jasmine grounded her, reminded her of what she had to do. If Sombra wanted discover the person growing underneath the ruthless killer Widowmaker and from the ashes of Amélie Lacroix, she had to focus and do their job first. Then and only then, they could relish in these budding feelings while away from Talon’s eyes.

In the same moment, Widowmaker was struggling to keep herself grounded. Her hands were closing and opening around Sombra’s waist. Who she was, what she has done and been done to her had flooded her mind. Memories of Gérard were featured front and center.

Him on their wedding day, him after a mission injured but with the most beautiful and brilliant smile. His hands holding hers as they danced together in their home, his laughter at her fear of spiders. The look of relief on his face when Amélie was brought home after being taken by Talon. The overwhelming love she felt that night as he held her before they fell asleep.

His body after Widowmaker killed him. The blood– the blood, it was everywhere.

Her hands gripped Sombra, causing a jolt of pain. By now Sombra was back to herself, glancing up at Widowmaker and she knew they could not yet begin again onto their mission. Maneuvering the two of them to the side of the ballroom, Sombra hid behind a pillar before gently cupping Widowmaker’s face. The expression she saw as Widowmaker looked down, was something she never wanted to see again; it was something that would haunt Sombra for weeks to come.

Looking at the woman before her, Widowmaker’s mind created new images, false memories that have not happened mixed with those that have. Sombra’s smile, her large warm palm with Widow’s own longer cooler one. The pranks she pulls on Reaper, the confident way she holds herself. Her lips soft and always laughing, her expressive eyes filled with mischief.

Half her head missing, still, cold just like Widowmaker. An expression of pain forever frozen onto what’s left of her face, still dressed in the silly superhero t-shirt that Widowmaker knows matches the one on Sombra’s teddy bear. Her lips turning blue, body as cold as Widowmaker’s frozen in a moment of betrayal.

Sombra’s thumbed Widowmaker’s cheekbones making soft cooing sounds. Her eyes searched desperately hoping to see something… anything that could indicate that woman she cared for was coming back to her.

The feeling of barely warm, but still warm nonetheless, fingers on Widowmaker’s face grounded her. Slowly she began to register things around her; from the soft warmth: were fingers, from fingers, a hand and arm, the arm lead to a gentle face, from the pursed lips: the soft calling of her name. From her name, another: Sombra; this person with the careful expression, pinched eyebrows and shaking fingers. Unknowingly Widowmaker’s mouth moved, no air was pushed through so there was no sound but she was understood.

“Yes, yes Araña I’m here. You’re safe, I won’t let them do anything to you again.” 

“It… it is not me I fear for…. It’s you. I don’t want to do to you what I did to Gérard…” Has her voice ever been this weak before, Widowmaker was appalled but unable to do much else.

“Even if for a moment I ever thought you possible of killing me in my sleep–which by the way I never sleep–that’s my choice to make Araña, not yours. If you don’t trust yourself then trust the me that trusts you alright. I will be fine, you will be fine we just need to finish the mission.” Sombra’s expression was very determined and her hard eyes kept Amèlie in the moment, looking only at her.

She nodded carefully, reminding herself who she was and what she had to do. Widowmaker… Amèlie… Whoever she was, this emotional train wreck had to be put on hold. Talon and more importantly Sombra needed her to be the ruthless assassin she was trained to be.

Widowmaker took a deep breath, keeping her eyes on Sombra all the while. “Alright what do we need to do. Let’s get this mission over with,” Her voice was cool, the perfect tool Talon created her to be; yet Sombra could feel the remaining tension in her body, she felt the most of it leak out just enough left to stay alert and not fall to her emotions again.

Ready again, Widowmaker let go of Sombra finally standing on her own. She checked their surroundings, braid following the turns of her head a second behind. Sombra was hoping for the day her hair just doesn’t stop and smacks her in the face. Gabriel says it’ll never happen but she’s never been one to give up hope.

“Well little spider, the target is across the dance floor and in the corner closest to the door. One of us needs to convince her to go up to the room alone where I can get my info and you can finish the ‘job,’” Sombra was smiling as she said this even going so far as to add air quotes and say it in a mocking way.

Together the women made a new plan, Sombra would approach the target while Widowmaker hung back. She would make sure no one would interrupt or follow them when Sombra brought the target back to the room. With the plan set they moved into action.

Sombra glided out from behind the pillar they used as cover earlier, she channeled all her focus into being confident and seductive trusting Widowmaker to keep her safe with a diligent eye. Widowmaker herself followed after at a distance, she took care to look a casual party goer even taking a drink off the tray of a nearby employee.

Approaching the target Sombra smiled and focused on the memory of Widowmaker sleep rumpled and putting sugar into the coffee maker instead of ground coffee beans. The woman hardly needed sleep but when she did not take waking up easily on the rare nights she did sleep. The memory helped her have a more natural and relaxed air for what she had planned. Sombra tapped on Freya’s shoulder gently. 

“Heyy. Remember me? The total weirdo standing still in front a door and making a face at the entrance of an extravagant party,” Her expression was jovial, voice humorous. 

Freya’s face lit up with a laugh of her own, “Oh of course! The desperate mess who was begging for the whole room to come to her, and when they didn’t she threw a fuss and left just to throw herself at the highest ranking person!” And wow suddenly she was no longer cute funny how that works out right. Her smile was as cruel as her words tried to be, Sombra’s focus was on the pose she struck after though. Mid-laugh with her head tilted back and hand delicately covering her mouth. It was like something Gabe had shown her a while back, a villainess from one of those ancient cartoons. What had he called them… Anime that's right.

Either way it was as childish as it looked, and Sombra was impressed someone at their age could say that so seriously with such conviction on top of it. Though she reasoned that Freya was a few years younger so that may have caused such arrogance but still.

Sombra nodded slowly, thinking how to keep on track with the mission after this new development when she saw it. Freya’s focus was on something over her shoulder. Turning her head to look, Sombra saw Widowmaker was intently staring to the side of where the pair was. It was so painfully obvious she was watching, Sombra was crying out to her internally. Checking back with Freya though, she was struck seemingly. 

Obviously there had to be a change in plans, it wouldn’t be Sombra seducing the target but instead Widowmaker. Her cold exterior seems to be exactly in the childish woman’s interests. Maybe she liked being treated as if she were below someone, a dramatic change from the show she had put on just moments before. Sombra wouldn’t be surprised, others have been into weirder things. The richer and older you go, the odder a person’s interests could get she’s learned.

Gathering herself again Sombra spoke, “Well yes, but it looks like you’ve got your attention somewhere else. This ‘desperate mess’ was it? Will take her oh so disgraced leave now.” Freya couldn’t even look away it seemed, she nodded with her mouth opened. Hah who’s desperate now, Sombra thought smugly as she walked towards the door.

“Oye hermana, there’s been a change in plans. She’s not interested in me, she wants you. Just stay your beautiful cold self and she’ll be in the palm of your hand. I want to end this already so I’ll watch from the room, I trust her total dedication and your vigilance will keep you both safe.” She was opening the door to leave but paused and checked on Widowmaker who was apparently too busy to respond to her, Freya had already moved in. 

Sombra laughed at the sight of the pair. Widowmaker stood tall practically towering over the other woman, and she reasoned that's how she looked like next to Widow too; yet the awkward air surrounding them both was just too perfect making it a comedic sight. Shaking her head, Sombra let the door close behind her as she leisurely walked back to the room listening to the conversation on the comm. 

It was about as awkward and as painful as Sombra was when she first met Widowmaker, except multiplied by about a thousand. Reaper at least had kept her in check along with actually focusing on her personal goals. Then it was only a passing attraction.

“I think together we would be a killer pair,” Sombra choked and let out a loud whine. If only she knew, if only she knew. She kept giggling but didn’t look up from her work until she heard Widowmaker’s reply.

“Well someone will certainly die that’s for sure.” 

“Arannnnña, oh my god!” Sombra was watching as Widowmaker’s eyes flicked up to the nearest camera and her lips tilted up, and that was it she couldn’t stop laughing. “You’re going to kill me before we even kill her!”

And with that Freya felt encouraged to amp up whatever she was doing, all the while Sombra groaned while setting about hiding all their gear into dark shadows. She kept up a commentary, smiling whenever she heard a huff coming from Widowmaker. It was never timed with what was said by the desperately flirting girl, but she seemed so determined to believe Widowmaker returned her interested that she acted as if it was.

Eventually Sombra decided to end the one sided catastrophe, “OK amiga we are ready to go, bring her up now.”

“Would you like to continue this in private?” Widowmaker’s dry voice interrupted whatever tirade their target had gotten on. It was time to end this mission at last. Sombra watched as they turned to the door and began to leave the party. 

“Itzi, bitzi araña, tejió su telaraña…” She sang under her breath while listening to the spider and her fly climb the stairs. “Salió el sol, se secó la lluvia…” Her voice trailed off once the pair were in front the door and she activated her thermoptic camouflage, situating herself standing between the bed and the door.

Widowmaker entered first because apparently she can never be a lady and let her date enter before her, which was just fine Sombra loved her all the same for it. She watched them sit together on the bed. In the darkness of the room and she could still see Freya squirming, she would even go so far as to bet real money that Freya’s face was fully flushed. Sombra walked around to kneel on the right side of the target, opposite of Widowmaker.

She watched quietly as they got closer, chest clenching as Widowmaker’s hand rose to the other woman’s face gently cupping it before sliding down and gripping her neck, hard. The target groaned to which Sombra and Widowmaker both made disgusted faces. 

“Do you know what kind of situation you’re in?” Widowmaker questioned, tightening her grip. The woman was as oblivious as she was condescending it seemed because all she did in response was let a weak puff of air out. Her face almost blissed out. “This is an assassination… and you will hand over the flash drive. Or don’t it really is all up to you, your death will just be that more painful though.” 

Sombra was wrong when she thought that Widowmaker could ever be more beautiful than at this moment. With the pale moonlight filtering across her face, her smile was as ethereal as it was cold. A spider ready to eat her prey.

The moment was broken when the target managed a garbled word, and Sombra couldn’t understand her but moving behind Widowmaker she saw the confusion and knew what was meant. So deactivating her camouflage, Sombra smiled the same smile she wore earlier when greeting the target a second time. 

“Missed me? Now where is the. Flash. Drive.” Leaning forward she placed a hand on Widowmaker’s shoulder, face growing serious. The target quickly paled and gripped at Widowmaker’s hand trying to pry it from her throat. Sombra realized what would happen if the hold on her neck wasn’t at the very least loosened. She turned her head lips brushing Widowmaker’s cool ear, eyes slowly sliding back to meet the target’s, “Loosen up so she can speak, we need her to talk not pass out it’ll take out the fun in killing her.” 

Widowmaker quickly responded to that, loosening her hand so air would flow but making sure it was still too tight for truly comfortable breathing or any possible escape. Freya swallowed in air, tears escaping her eyes. 

Taking shuddering breaths she rasped in a way that reminded Sombra of Reaper, “In my bag, there’s a hidden pocket. If you rip the seam holding the lining it should be there… now you’ll let me live right?” Her eyes flickered to the bag slightly behind her and back, face hopeful through tears and ruddy cheeks. 

“Mija didn’t we said we’d kill you either way?” Sombra tsked, standing up straight she walked back around behind the target caressing her hair lightly. With the other hand she reached for the bag, and using her sharpened nails tore through the seams to find the flash drive.

Pulling it out Sombra smiled triumphantly, and to Widowmaker this was the moment she shined the brightest. After winning against any opponent set before her, knowing that she was just that much closer to her goal. It filled Widowmaker with the desire to do something. Something stupid and dangerous and by God was she going to do it. 

Pocketing the flash drive, Sombra pulled out her gun pressing the nozzle against the back of Freya’s head. “Do you want to do the honors or can I, Amélie?”

Instantly she knew this was a now or never moment, so surging forward Widowmaker–or Amélie, but at this point it truly didn’t matter anymore–pressed her cold lips to Sombra’s, unattentive to the hand slipping from the target’s throat. Nothing else mattered except for the feeling of deathly cold lips pressed to another pair of warm lips. She felt as though she was being burned and the fire was spreading throughout her body just from her lips. Purple and blue lipsticks mixed together as they traded kisses. Sombra whispered something while her free hand slid into Widowmaker’s braid and threaded itself in. 

The moment was broken when something was pressed against Widowmaker’s throat. Widowmaker yanked herself back, dislodging Sombra’s hand and pulling hair out with it. Her right hand which previously had been around a certain nuisance’s throat was now completely empty, closing her fist she grabbed the hand holding a letter opener? That was hardly a proper weapon what was this idiot thinking? She disregarded the thought as quickly as it came, twisting the hand behind the offender’s back causing the so called weapon to be dropped. 

Sombra was almost just as quick to respond pressing her gun again to the side of Freya’s head, though she seemed to need to blink away the effects of the kiss. “Did you really think that would work against two of the best assassins?” Her face was colder, her voice harder than Widowmaker had ever heard it before. And she was very, very attracted to it. “I’m going to shoot her, and there’s nothing that you can do about it. No one can even dream of interrupting me during a life changing kiss and think they can get away with it.” Sombra’s hand tightened on the grip, her finger sliding nicely onto the trigger. 

Seeing no reason contest her, Widowmaker gestured to go ahead tossing the target onto the floor away from them. Sombra adjusted her aim and squeezed her finger quickly before letting go. Neither woman flinched at the resounding bang or the body collapsing onto the floor. Widowmaker though did frown at the mild blood splatter than had dared fallen onto her heels, Sombra looked up sheepishly. 

“I got carried away sorry, let’s get out of here already.” She tosses the gun, not her actual personal pistol so it wasn’t something that need to be kept. “I did however shoot slightly to the side so our lovely target will bleed out in a painfully before any help can arrive.” Her little grin was so proud that Widowmaker couldn’t help but return it no matter how small it was. 

“I expect you to buy me a new pair these are from Altuzarra’s fall 20XX runway line. But otherwise good job,” Widowmaker reached her hand out, and Sombra stared at it confused until she realized what it meant. Her hand raced out to hold onto it, there was too much power though and she jabbed her nails into Amélie’s palm. 

Correcting the hold on her hand, Amélie pulled Sombra close and together they bent down giving a final goodbye to the mission that brought them closer than they ever dreamed, and then stepped over the twitching body and walked out into the hallway. They shared a quiet laugh while walking back through the halls. Sombra reached with her other hand touching the loose strand of hair around Widowmaker’s face. 

“Aww I messed up your braid, I worked so hard on it,” She pouted but continued to press her body against Widowmaker as they began to walk down the stairs. 

“It’s ok ma chérie, my lipstick is all over your face,” There was no real expression on her face but Sombra could feel that Widowmaker was proud of herself for that. 

Around them, the hotel was in a disarray of both panic and order. The pair slipped out just as the local authorities arriving to search the hotel for what will inevitably end with a cold body alone and without much clues besides two kiss marks of blue and purple. 

Meanwhile two women with matching mixed indigo lips walked out into the moonlight only concerned with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading omg !! can u tell i couldnt figure out a title or summary tho www this is the first thing ive written in like four years so forgive me if its not the best but let me know if theres any glaring problems !!
> 
> i love my fic its my Thing
> 
> also the thing sombra is singing is itsy bitsy spider but in spanish i am but a humble latina who struggled 2 not make ppl suffer w full on spanish being in there its a burning bitter desire from how most latinos r written in canon and fanon
> 
> anw thank u 2 vern and rib 4 the theory of betaing and 2 helle who asked 4 romantic murder i Tried dude thanks 4 cheering me on tho love u
> 
> comment like subseibe u guyzzzzzzz ♡♡♡


End file.
